For Every Star
by Shotgunsinlace
Summary: No matter how and what time changed, one thing would forever be certain. Alfred F. Jones would forever be his beloved.


_**For Every Star**_

.

.

.

.

"Nation's Log. Date: April 25, 3250. Current location: UNSPGE; rehabilitation quarters. Twenty-six hundred hours. Third prosthetic membrane replacement was successful under careful observation of Doctor Song. Damage percentage down to twenty. Cracked rib, ruptured tendons and lung perforation under meticulous observation, but are remotely stable." There was a short pause followed by strained words. "Stations 1008 and 3010 have been lost; casualties rising above the estimated fifty thousand. Cause of Shield failure still unknown. Estimated time for Nation's arrival: seventy-three days. Zero Gravity treatment has been engaged and will continue until full recovery. End log."

There was nothing other than the sound of an eerie hum vibrating through the insulated walls. The anti-gravity generators were on at full power at the center of the Port, conducting the energy needed into the rehabilitation rooms across the Fifth Level. It was the kind of silence he never really got used to; vast and deep, but not truly devoid of sound. There was a time when he was fond of it, yes; but he never grew accustomed to its constant presence. Always there no matter where he was. Back home on his tiny little planet called Earth or looking down at it from space. Forever so haunting, lingering in the back of his mind as a choice in respect of his people, like a never ending moment of silence for those who had passed on. More like feeling the hum instead of hearing it. Such a classic illusion.

Pushing himself off the bed he groaned when a wave of nausea hit him. The IV drip was empty and he wasn't exactly sure when it had been removed, but judging by the severe vertigo he figured it had been quite a while ago. The anchoring effect was beginning to wear off when his body nearly glided higher than it was necessary, causing his head to spin uncomfortably. "Fucking hell…" Mumbling, he slowly made his way towards the silver tray beside his bed. Rolling up his sleeve, the agitated blonde grabbed the pocket sized gun, aligned it at mid-forearm and pulled back the ring all in one swift movement. Normally the shot would have been painful, but after being submitted to the same treatment countless times he had somehow grown immune to the short-lived sting.

Gravity slowly began to sink in. His feet were thankfully grounded now, the plush carpet making the space between his toes tickle. The shot served as a form of anesthesia, making his head swim for a moment as if he had imbibed a small amount of alcohol, but his body soon returned to normality. He was lighter than his normal weight, that being the initial idea of the treatment, but he wasn't aimlessly floating around his designated quarters. It was a small improvement at least.

A tap on the shoulder startled him; green eyes going wide with sudden fear as he whipped around clutching his chest, ready to roundhouse kick whatever monster had made it into his room. But all that looked back at him were beautifully serene blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of retro wire-framed glasses. A shaken laugh escaped his lips and the newcomer frowned, cold hands coming up to encase the angular face, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. He watched the lips move, and even though he couldn't hear what the other was saying, he clearly read the _'I missed you'_ that was spoken.

Arthur closed the small distance, pressing his mouth to his lover's in a long calm kiss. Strong arms wrapped around the smaller body, pulling him against the broad chest adoringly, offering the Englishman the safety he hadn't been able to secure while he had been away. No words were necessary as they held each other; the American running his hands up and down his back soothingly, rubbing warm circles at his hips. Arthur's hand, in turn, had slid up to rest against their chests, where it was soon met by a much larger and stronger one.

Calloused fingers caressed the frail hand, searching for a certain something that made the American break out into a grin the moment he found it. Blue eyes glowed with an adoration that made the Briton blush up to his ears, but the feeling was returned just as powerfully when Arthur leaned in to nuzzle Alfred's cheek and press a kiss to his ear.

Arthur's wedding band.

Titanium steel. Not very expensive, but it had the greatest value in all of the universe and beyond. It had become Arthur's greatest treasure in the last few years; after the invasion, after they had lost so much, the delicate band had become his anchor. Very much like the man in his arms. Alfred's lips ghosted against his ear, whispering what he imagined would be sweet nothings.

A short exhaled tickled his lob before he cringed unpleasantly.

Arthur's head throbbed as sound instantly flooded in, nearly being knocked over with the shock of it. He shoved at Alfred's shoulder while the other tried his best to stifle his laughter, hand clasped thoroughly over his mouth, but what little hissing sounds still escaped sounded like lightning crashes in a still night. "You tosser!" He huffed, placing his hands over his ears, sparing his husband a vicious glare.

"It's kind of rude to have that thing off when I want to heroically swipe you off your feet and whisper sweet nothing into your ear, baby." Alfred was kind enough to speak barely above a whisper, not wanting to make Arthur's head explode. Talk about being a considerate husband. "Did I disturb you?" His tone turned concerned though his smile was still there, gentler this time.

With a sigh, he shook his head. "I just woke up. Took you long enough to get here." Sliding his hand down Alfred's chest he turned towards the window, the only one in the room, and slowly made his way towards it with the other in tow.

"You've been under for almost two weeks, Arthur. You had me worried." Taking a short leap, he rode the lack of gravity to casually hoist himself on the glass windowsill, parting his knees so that Arthur could slide neatly between them. "How're you feeling?" Thick fingers pressed tentatively along the left side of Arthur's chest. He wasn't surprised at the fact that his fingers didn't sink it like they would against normal flesh, but it always made his heart ache.

Sixty years earlier, Earth had its first hostile ruin-in with a neighboring species. It hadn't been the first contact, but surely the first of that nature. The human race had begun to expand towards the farthest reaches of the universe nearly a thousand years before, but being the power hungry creatures that they were, they began to conquer unknown territory. Most were welcome, others were not. Intergalactic associations were formed, a global military was created and technology was at its highest peak. Famine had been nearly contained to a mere two percent of the world. Wars weren't exactly obsolete, but the peace wasn't that much of a far out thing.

And the United States of America was ahead of it all. A booming empire. Unbeatable, fierce and unstoppable.

Then they came. Falling out of the sky like comets, guns blazing. Everything they had worked for, all of the sacrifices that had been made for the sake of humanity had been laid to ruins. America didn't suffer as much damage for it had been a meeting point, a place where ambassadors came to terse accords. But it had suffered great damage still. Alfred suffered a broken leg and a few rib injuries, a broken toe and a splintered bone on his right arm. Britain, in turn, hadn't been so lucky. As America's immediate ally, the United Kingdom had been taken hostage, so to speak. One of the most severely attacked nations, along with Russia and parts of China.

Arthur had suffered one of the worst bombardments since the Second World War.

London was the first to fall. No one was given quarter. They had gone nuclear. It had taken decades to rebuild the city in protected Stations. But how long could one survive without a heart? Alfred himself had covered the payment for Arthur's emergency operation back then. It had taken weeks, but he never left his side, not once. The painful memory still lingered whenever they made love and his fingers strayed lovingly across the flesh on that particular spot, knowing that beneath that beautiful skin was a plate of dense metal, protecting the frail heart that had grown again. His heart. The still beating, still struggling city of London. Arthur made him proud. Ever so strong even while he had clung to his chest with soul wrenching screams.

"I'm quite all right. A tad dizzy, but nothing life threatening I can assure you, handsome." Smiling softly, Arthur nuzzled the American's neck, taking in all the exotic smells from his travels. He had been away on duty for a near five months, but there was no doubting that the Superpower would be on the next shuttle to the UNSPGE once news reached him. Granted, it had taken him a near two weeks of traveling, but he was there. "Stop being such a worrywart."

"Ha! This coming from you?" Alfred immediately bit his lip once the outburst was out, remembering that Arthur had only just deactivated his reverse aid. _Another battle scar._ He laughed at the irony of it. How he always stated that Arthur would eventually need a hearing aid due to his age, but in fact, it turned out to be the other way around. It was a reverse aid because Arthur needed to tune out all the echoes that had become lodged in his mind and had a physical manifestation. No, he wasn't insane, more like a fluke in his nervous system caused by the merciless attack. Accurately, the Englishman abused the little device, activating it whenever he wanted to ignore the American or anyone else rambling around him.

The half-hearted glare faded as he let himself rest against Alfred's chest, his green eyes gazing down at the blue and green sphere below, turning ever so serenely. Large hands came to rest on his back, one rubbing at the lower back while the other slid up to caress the fine hairs at the base of Arthur's neck. The older blonde shivered against him, melting into the delicious embrace.

"It wasn't as bad as the first." Arthur spoke barely a whisper, his arms coming around the American's muscular body and clinging along his middle. He buried his face with a clipped sigh, relishing the warmth against his cool body and shivering. "There was a Shield malfunction and they just slipped in. The Unified Intelligence Taskforce intervened immediately after the sirens went off. It wasn't as bad as the first…" He trailed off, staring blankly at the sleek material of Alfred's shirt.

A kiss was pressed onto the mop of pale hair as Alfred pulled him closer, gently rocking him in an attempt to be soothing. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Your people are strong, you know that. Nothing like that is going to happen again, I promise. I got distracted this time and it won't happen again."

Arthur let go of a small chuckle as he pulled away, lifting his hands to run his fingertips across Alfred's cheeks. "Oh, hush now. Don't go blaming yourself for this. After so long you still sound like a child."

"Don't give me that shit, wise guy. I mean it. I made a promise to protect you no matter what. As country and as your hot husband." Alfred flicked the other's nose playfully before leaning in to kiss it.

"Charming." The corners of Arthur's mouth twisted up into an amused smile. Some things never changed and Alfred's ego was one of them. He had never been happier for that hint of normality. Boisterous laughter rang out when the American nearly crushed the Briton against him, tickling his sides momentarily before stopping dead in his tracks at the deadly glare. "You insufferable fool."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, holding each other close while gazing down at their world. A sight Alfred had always wanted to share with Arthur since the very beginning of space exploration, and even though he wished it to be under different circumstances, he wouldn't change that moment for anything in his lifetime. Small breathes tickled the American's neck and he hummed in contentment. In a world at war there was nothing more fulfilling than holding your loved one close. Arthur had always been his love, even if he sometimes wasn't the primordial thought in his mind. Ever since he was a child. They've had their fallouts, and there even had been a time when he loathed the name Arthur Kirkland. But all was in the distant past now, a mere ghost of a memory. They weren't perfect, far from it, but they made it work. Mutual understanding, open communication, though Arthur was still a bit stumped when it came to that particular one, and compromise.

"You should have seen the Medusa Cascade."

"Hm? How come?"

Alfred looked down at him with a grin. "The colors, Arthur. It looked like something out of a fairytale. To the extent that I wouldn't be surprised if we found a few unicorns pouncing about."

Green eyes stared up, steadily, gauging the others' reaction. "Are you mocking me?"

"Scouts honor. Once you get better, I'll take you there myself. You know, like a date. I'll even buy some ice cream. It's very pretty."

"I'd like that." The last word was broken off into a yawn as he rubbed his eyes, nuzzling further into the chest in order to get more comfortable. After being under for two weeks, remnants of the anesthesia were still coursing through his bloodstream, keeping him in a constantly drowsy state. "I really would."

Sliding off the sill, Alfred took special care in gathering Arthur into his arms and bringing him to the small bed, much to the Briton's protest. The American simply laughed melodiously, showering kisses across the exposed neck and cheeks until the other grew too red to fight back. "Surrender?"

"Never."

"Thought so." Alfred set him down, holding his head until it met the pillow. When it did, he made sure to lightly tug at the blonde hair, making Arthur reflexively arch up as he swooped down to steal a short kiss. They lingered in silence again, the younger blonde staring directly at the handsome man pinned beneath him, color dusting his face. Even after all those years, the sight never seized to be so endearing.

Licking his lips, Arthur ran his hands tentatively down Alfred's sides, feeling the rippling muscles beneath the sleek shirt. His mouth dried when old desires slowly began to rekindle. The first ten years or so of their marriage had revolved solely around sex. Good, wild and scrumptious sex that had driven the both of them to new extremes. Not that it had been their first time, far from it. There was this feeling of completion when their bodies slid together, knowing that not only were they bonding physically, but emotionally, on a near spiritual level even. Not boyfriend to boyfriend, or lover to lover; but husband to husband. It was a brand new thrill that added butterflies to their carnal dance, a hint of shyness and modesty to an old game.

But then it faded. It was no longer necessary to just discard clothing and fuck against the wall or on a couch or in the car. Of course, the sex was still there, whenever they could manage it around their busy schedules. Once the heat of the moment had settled, it was enough to just be in one another's presence. It was enough for Arthur, to fall asleep wrapped in Alfred's strong arms, fully clothed, and cuddling beneath the covers. It was enough to sit before a fire, his head on the American's lap as he absently brushed his hair, talking about current affairs and plans for the future.

Alfred's presence was enough.

Arthur's presence was all he needed.

"I-It's been a while." Alfred was still young. Much younger then he; and the libido of a Superpower never fully gave out. It was those meaningful looks, like the one he was being given right now, that made him feel on top of the world. It was thrilling, the thought that Alfred could still look at him and desire his body, him, like back then.

"Indeed it has." His words were breathless, heated enough to fog the American's glasses. He pulled the other down, groaning at the delicious weight distributed across his body, his breath tickling Alfred's lips. "Well? Need I tell you what to do?"

A cocky grin spread like wildfire. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Though I don't think now's the right time for foreplay."

"There's no such thing as a right time for foreplay to you. Right to the sex, as always."

"I don't see you complaining." He accented his words with a slight thrust, making the Briton gasp unexpectedly.

"_Bloody_… just shut up and get on with it!"

"One problem, baby. Space. The final frontier. Anti-gravity room. How exactly do you expect us to… you know."

Arthur gave him an infuriated glare before letting his head drop back into the pillow. "What on earth are you on about?"

"You know… how do we get it up?"

"Viagra."

It was Alfred's turn to glare, but the dead seriousness in Arthur's voice made him laugh. It was about time he had gotten himself a sense of humor. "Well, now that you mention it. Mattie's been working on these prototypes…"

"Oh?" Arthur's curiosity was tapped, making him raise an eyebrow in question. "What kind of prototype are we speaking of? Is it safe?"

"You know, normal people would ask what it's for before asking if it's safe." He stated casually as he reached for his back pocket, the slim pants making it rather hard to reach. He missed the old days when he could just wear jeans. Last millennia clothing was much more comfortable. "These babies…" Finally, with much difficulty, he pulled out a small packet. "…are something. Has to do with eons and gravity and some thing there with the blood. Kind of like space Viagra. I think it is genius. So what do you say? Wanna give it a try?"

Arthur seemed to consider it for a brief moment. "What if it reacts with my other medication?"

"What's the worst that can happen? You'll grow another head? I don't know about you but… I might enjoy that." Giving his hips another thrust, Alfred leaned down to steal a drawn out kiss. "Well?"

Something lodged itself in the Englishman's throat; it was suddenly hard to swallow. "Give me the damn thing."

With a triumphant grin, Alfred pulled out two tablets and plopped one onto Arthur's tongue. He watched attentively as the small thing disintegrated and once it had, he nipped at the pink tongue playfully. Not wasting any time, he instantly swallowed his. "Feel any extra heads growing?"

"No." A smirk slid onto Arthur's features. "Just mine."

Goose bumps erupted across Alfred's skin in anticipation, his mouth nearly watering at what they were about to do after so long. "That's kind of a lewd statement. Love it."

"Good. Now get down here and do me already."

Jones wasted no time.

Of course, in the end it had become more of a tangle of limbs and sloppy kisses. Intense rubbing of clothed hips, hands digging and scratching at each other's sides and backs. It felt amazing. The adrenaline was strong enough to cause a kind of delirium, knocking all rational thought out of their heads. Alfred discarded their pants in no time, hands searching for the engorged cock and giving it a rather harsh tug that made Arthur groan. A warm finger prodded at the tight entrance as he whispered sweet nothings into his husband's ear, making him squirm in sheer delight and a bit of discomfort, but it was nothing he couldn't fathom.

A hand gripped both their lengths as they began to chafe against each other, sending intoxicated moans flying across the cold room as the other reached for some generic lotion. Not the best of choices, but it was the only thing at hand. He was sure Arthur wouldn't mind as long as it eased the penetration. Short preparation later, and Alfred was already pushing in, gently holding Arthur's knees apart as he sheathed himself into the deliciously tight heat. The strained moans that were clear echoes of his name made him shiver as he fought back the urge to pound the living daylights out of his pretty little Brit, but he managed. Soon enough, Arthur gave him a nod, and they both rocked into oblivion.

Sweat trickled down Alfred's forehead as he looked down at his lover endearingly, entirely naked, bucking his hips roughly whenever Arthur clenched down accidently. The medication lasted a tad longer than expected, but neither of them had any problem riding it to the last drop, even if it meant passing out once it came to an end. Arthur called out breathlessly into the younger blonde's ear, wanton cries for more as he nearly whimpered with pleasure. His toes curled into the cooled sheets, pulling Alfred close, so very close that their chests slid together, but neither saw it as a bad thing.

Alfred growled when heat began to curl in the pit of his stomach, his spine tensing up for a release. His pace lost rhythm, thrusting erratically into the small body beneath him. Arthur met him eagerly. Yelling out his name like a sacred and intimate prayer, spreading his legs farther apart to better accommodate him. Holding one of his knees, Alfred took the opportunity to angle himself, triggering a cry that reached him to the very bottom of his stomach, nearly making him come on the spot. "Fuck…"

"Harder, please! Come on, d-darling… _God_…"

He obliged.

Arthur's orgasm shook him to the core, and Alfred had to force himself to calm the Briton's erratic thrashing before he aggravated his wounds. Ribbons of white painted their chests and stomachs, and the American let out a choked laugh. It had been a while; he had missed how beautiful it all looked. He made sure to finish up quickly after, grunting out Arthur's name as he emptied out within him, shivering as he came down from his high.

Minutes decided to stretch out as they stood there, inches apart with rapidly breathing hearts and struggling to catch their breath. Arthur's laugh broke the silence, his hands coming up to tangle with Alfred's moist hair and pulling him down for a searing kiss. "T-That was… fucking marvelous!" Green eyes seemed to glow even when his limbs felt like jelly. It had felt amazing.

Alfred barked out a laugh, letting himself rest fully on Arthur, ignoring the sticky mess between them. He scattered kisses along his neck and collarbone, his right hand coming to rest over the other's heart. "Of course it was. I was the one sexing you, duh." Nipping lightly at the skin, he rested his head on the newly repaired chest, his fingertips pressing into the soft flesh over his heart, but not fully sinking in. He could feel the metal there. Protecting his frail little heart. Shifting lightly, Alfred pressed a kiss to it, causing his lover to shiver when he accidently brushed a nipple.

"We should do this more often. You know, like back in the old days." Arthur's hand slid down the strong back, feeling the strong muscles flex and shudder and sooth into complete relaxation. "I had almost forgotten how good you were."

Pulling away from the chest, Alfred's eyes flickered towards the man beneath him, still panting, forehead shinning with perspiration. He chuckled at the words before pressing his lips to Arthur's again, lingering for a moment, and then pressing repeated open mouthed kisses. "You tend to bring out the best in me, Arthur." Alfred whispered against his lips before taking another kiss. "No matter how long we're apart."

"Will you listen to yourself? You get old and you turn into a total sap." Green eyes fluttered momentarily when the American playfully slapped the side of his thigh, making him laugh. "It's true."

"I'm not old, dude! I'm only twenty three, old man. How old are you now? Fifty?"

"Fuck you. Twenty seven and you know it. I'm still as flexible as I was when we got married." Arthur pouted, a reaction that only made Alfred want to kiss him senseless. And he did.

Alfred, _America_, was a near four thousand years old, still much younger than Britain, but Arthur cherished the fact that even if he had matured somewhat, deep down he still acted like a complete child. It was Alfred F. Jones' character trait, one that he hoped would never change. He watched as the American took his hand and pressed a kiss to the simple wedding band, lacing their fingers together as he rested back down against the Briton's chest.

Arthur in turn, had changed. Not much, but the clear difference was there. Despite the hard times, he smiled more often. He wasn't self-conscious about public displays of affection and would lean in at meetings to steal quick kisses from a surprised Alfred. They'd hold hands during diplomatic exchanges outside of the comfort of their home planet. The other nations and planets and cosmos referred to them as the _Epochal Couple_ and they often joked about it, but neither minded it. They loved it.

Only one single thing did not change for the better, and that was Arthur's horrid cooking.

"Asleep yet?"

"Nearly." Alfred mumbled after giving a short yawn, cut off by Arthur's question. He cuddled the warm chest, bringing up his arms to somewhat wrap them along the Englishman's side. "Bet you'll fall asleep first."

Arms draping along Alfred's back, he scoffed. "Oh shut it." Taking in the sweet smell of his hair, Arthur nuzzled into it before pressing a kiss to the golden strands. "I love you."

He felt the American smile against his skin, the arms tightening comfortably around him. "As I love you." Neither of them truly noticed who fell asleep first, but first thing tomorrow, they would bicker over breakfast over who did. Just another day among the seemingly endless time flow and ever expanding universe; where even in the middle of it all, they never changed.

With a spoken I love you for every star man has ever seen and those yet to be explored.

And far, _far_ beyond.

.

.

.

.

.

[**End**.]


End file.
